


Oh Hello?

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Percy is a Dork, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a dork, Sassy Percy Jackson, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Peter is freaking out, while Percy is meeting some superheros.





	Oh Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for who gave me this idea!! uwu

Peter yawned tiredly, curling into the boy’s chest that is next to him. Finding warmth quickly as he tucked his head under Percy’s chin. Humming in quiet delight, hearing Percy snore quietly. Wiping away the corner of his mouth with a fond giggle.

Peter and Percy stayed the night at the tower, Tony wanted to get to know, his words ‘The famous Percy Jackson’. So, Tony arranged take-out for all three of them and they all ate in the living room. It actually went pretty good and Tony said he did talk to Percy’s mom about the whole demigod thing, which he completely understands. One of his teammates are a god, for christ sake.

_“I’m apologizing,” Peter almost laughed out loud at the stutter his mentor did, he only stuffed more food in his face to shut up. “For the way I acted at first. It’s just, Peter is my kid, period.” That caused Peter to snap his eyes up at his boyfriend and mentor._

_“And I worry. I’ve seen you on the news, kid. As some kind of terrorist and it made me think you were using Peter as some sort of tool.” Tony placed his food on the table._

_“Peter and I have known each other since we were kids, my mom and his aunt have been best friends for years.” Percy crossed his own arms across his chest, a look passed his eyes. “I would never hurt him like that, I may seem like a bad kid but I’m not. Trouble always seemed to follow me.”_

_“At the age of twelve, my teacher attacked me because she was a monster in disguise. I was at a private school then, because I was accused of stealing something in an expensive store. I was supposed to stay home that day, but my mom and my other best friend, Grover Underwood, took me to this camp just for my kind.”_

_“All that things that were said on the news, was the mist, a thing that hides the real world from mortals. Only special mortals can see through it, which for an example would be you, Peter, my mom and Peter’s aunt. Most of the time what really was happening was that my friends and I were battling a some kind of god or monster.”_

_“Kid, I understand. You don’t have to give me the full story. I know the truth can be....hard.” Tony trailed off, with a small smile. Looking at Peter one more time, Tony’s gaze was analyzing._

_“Does he make you happy?”_

_Peter nodded his head quickly, perking up. “Yeah, really happy.” Peter found Percy’s hand, taking it in his own and lacing their fingers together._

_“Then all is good.” Tony said with a laugh. “I will let you know, Pete, I don’t mind seeing hickeys but I don’t know about your too good of a lookin’ aunt will think.”_

_Peter stuttered out with a deep blush as Percy laughed._

Peter smiled at the memory of just last night, his hand coming up to the marks that laid across the skin. Some new because Percy thought it would be a good idea to add more than there already was. A pink color bloomed over his face.

Untangling from his boyfriend’s grip, Peter’s nose caught a whiff of bacon and he is hungry teenage boy who needs his food. There was an oversized grey, long sleeved shirt hanging on his body that went with the grey sweatpants.

Walking down the hall as the smell got stronger, running a hand through his hair as he walked through the corridor, rubbing his eye. About to do a greeting once he saw his mentor standing there to only freeze.

His brown eyes widening in shock as another blush landed on his cheeks. Trying to stop the speeding heart as a voice he only heard once in Germany.

“Tony, who is this?” Captain America asked his mentor. He was in regular clothes, _normal_ clothes.

That was when Peter’s brain seemed to snap out of it, he looked at Tony with some kind of confirmation to see small nod Peter walked forward, sticking out his hand. A nervous smile spread onto his lips.

“H-Hi, names Peter Parker. Mr. Stark gave me an internship here.” Gripping the superhero’s hand, a firm shake.

“Steve Rodgers.” Peter let go, catching everyone else eye. He gulped with another nervous laugh.

“Yeah, Peter--” Tony came around and placed an arm over his shoulders. “Has some great talent. He is really good with science and mechanics.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Peter.” Black Widow said, coming around. “Names Natasha Romanoff.” Peter greeted her back.

Pretty soon Peter got to meet everyone, he embarrassed himself in front of Bruce Banner though. He has loved his work and Tony’s for a long time.

He was now sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee in his hand as he listening to everyone’s conversation. Bucky and Steve were bickering with Tony, while Clint and Thor were having an arm wrestling match. Wanda trying not to laugh as she leaned against Vision.

Everything was calm until the doors opened again and what came through was such a cute, funny sight that Peter almost choked on his coffee. Percy Jackson stood there with a really sexy bed-head and was in a skin tight grey shirt that he must have put on. Sweatpants hung loosely around his hips, which showed off the tip of his boxers. He yawned like a kitten as drowsy sean-green eyes looked at Peter.

Peter felt a heat bloom in his cheeks as he quickly set down his cup of coffee, looking at Tony with a look that said, ‘uhh, are we in trouble?’.

The demigod walked over to Peter, as he wrapped his arms around his neck and placing his face in Peter’s shoulder. Percy always hated mornings, and he isn’t very observant in the mornings it seems like.

“And now, who is that?” Bucky huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Percy made small acknowledgement sound, lifting up his head to only tighten his grip on Peter.

“Uhh, Hi?” Percy smiled awkwardly. Peter stifled a laugh.

“This is Peter’s lover,” Tony arched his eyebrows teasingly.

“Percy Jackson.” Thor said suddenly, standing up. Lifting his hammer as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You are Percy Jackson.”

“Oh my fucking gods.” the black haired teen groaned quietly, one of his hand instinctively going into his pocket where Riptide laid. “You are a god, right? Thor, son of Odin.”

“Yeah, can you tell the other Norse gods to like stop messing with mortals for a while before we get your guys camp settled for your kids, because I mean come on man--” Percy huffed kissing Peter’s cheek before letting go. “We know all of you like having someone to love but can you wait off?”

Everyone just stood there with confused expression stitched onto their faces. Thor only smiled as he busted out laughing, Percy couldn’t help but smirk.

“You tell Magus I said hello. That boy needs to learn to keep his place.” Percy huffed as he relaxed completely.

“One of my close friends are his cousin, actually. Daughter of Athena.” Peter stood there so confused with the rest of the Avengers.

“Oh yes, Annabeth Chase. We heard about what you Seven did to save the world. We thank you. Now at least Roman and Greeks do not have to be in war, it has finally ended. I heard what Hera did to you, she is to controlling.” Thor laughed out, placing his hammer back down.

“Wait--” Peter grabbed Percy’s arm. “The gods’ talk with the Norse gods. That is confusing as all hell, Percy Jackson. Why don’t you tell me this kind of stuff!”

“I did tell you Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter where working together to make Camp Norse.” the demigod shrugged with a smile.

Percy had to explain to the others what was really happening and how the both of them knew each other. Actually Thor and Percy just met in the living room, but Olympian gods were actually talking to Chiron and Reyna about what was happening. Most of it is just a mess to be honest. Everyone is working their hardest on the new project.

So now here they both sit, Peter in Percy’s lap as they ate some cold breakfast. Peter hummed in thought as he snuggled more into Percy’s lap, loving the scent.

“At least now we know why it looks like a leach latched onto Peter’s neck,” Natasha huffed with a smile. “The leach was actually Percy.”

Peter squeaked as Percy wheezed, holding Peter closer. “I have actually spoke a leach before. They are not really nice creatures, little bastards if I’m going to be honest.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to make my neck look like a murder scene.” Peter mumbled quietly his hands coming up to cover his neck.

Percy laughed again, kissing Peter right behind his ear. Whispering to where he could only hear, his voice low arousingly as he warned Peter carefully.

“Don’t worry, spider-boy, pretty soon every where on your body will be marked by me. Just watch once we get back home.”

Peter smacked Percy upside the head with a deep blush, glaring so murderously. Secretly Peter loved it. We all know.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this wasn't as good as the other ones! School work is hitting with it's force, but I wanted to write something for you guys. uwu  
> I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
